


Q and A with the Galactic Royals

by AlyaRose



Series: Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Satine Kryze is a horrible person, minor references to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: The Royal family of the new Galactic Empire answer some of the many questions the people of the Galaxy are asking
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi
Series: Star wars drabbles with Ken Kenobi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092524





	Q and A with the Galactic Royals

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Nothing is edited  
> Loosely connected to the future of an alternate version of Kena and Obi Switch

Behold! The future of our glorious empire!!!!!

5 newborns

Yup

5 newborns, 4 jedi, and the kidnapped heir of mandalore

Not kidnapped, reunited with true family and blood

De aged kidnapped heir who was given to his mother by the pirate that kidnapped him

Not deaged, hes supposed to look like that

Most of the Galaxy doesn't know that

No, still....  
:) the big new celebrities to follow and speculate about is the Royals

So... the former heir of mandalore who was kidnapped by sunset val is somehow the son of the princess??????

And one of the crimes his aunt and previous guardian the former duchess of mandalore was sentenced for was child abuse  
So who the hell is that kid's father and how was he related to both the former dutchess and the pirate?

And how did he end up with the princess?

We want answers!

Q & A with the royal family

Yes hello?

Hello your excellency

Is this on? Talon?

It's working Hov....Talon

Oh ok good. So this is for the benefit of my good people who are the heart and soul of this grand empire that we are all building together.

Oh get to the point. ...the teenagers told you to reach out to your people and answer questions. ..Kena

Yes questions who has our first question?

(All questions typed in the comment box of the video)  
Teenagers? ....  
Are you really the Emperor or a look alike? ...  
What's with the former heir of mandalore? ....

Teenagers, well, talon yes what teenagers?

The teenagers in question are my daughter and grandson. ..the two Anakins

Ah yes, so anakin Jerome here is who you've come to know as commander Skywalker. Though are either one of them actually teens? I mean they are in their early 20s...

Technically speaking, I, Anakin Jerome, am 32 the kesh equivalent of a human 16 year old....Ani  
And I, Anakin Jamaal, am 19 and age like a human...neither of us are in our 20s Uncle Hov. ...AJ

Right, sorry you'd think I'd remember that I was there for both of you being born. So any more questions about the skywalker teenagers?

Why are the names the same? ....

Well.. that.. shmi.. talon.. why are they named the same?

Good question. ..my Ani was born first and named after a deceased aunt...I wasn't around for my baby sister being born. Dad? ... Shmi

I missed my shmi and grandson when they went missing that I just wanted a part of them around.

I did try to give our daughter a unique middle name but... Talon's wife

Awe.... the crowd  
Next question? ...Hov

Are you really the emperor or just a look alike

What kind of question is that?... of course I'm the Emperor

Well how are we supposed to know? Stewjon had its borders closed for nearly 2 decades  
I am Emperor Hov Wan Kenobi, first galactic emperor, 16th to hold the throne of the Stewjon empire, crowned by the will of the Goddess and accepted by Grandmother Reven, the first Empress of Stewjon.  
Hello!... revan

Why are you emperor if the first Empress is still alive? .....

Because I'm often busy with my other projects, mainly the jedi....revan

Or falling down a research hole....Obi

All for my projects. Besides I was empress long enough it was time for someone else to take the reigns

Next question?

KORKY!  
What?....child in question jumps

What is with that?!

He's my son...Kena

How? Isnt his mother bokatan

Does it matter who his mother was? he's mine now

You can't do that

Can't do what?...Kena  
Just take a child from its family and call it yours

But he is mine  
Sis, this requires more explanation... To explain for my twin. ...genetically Korkie is hers. ..she chose to raise him so it doesn't matter which of us fathered him. ..Obi

We're identical twins... kena

But??? Different genders?

Kesh are neither male or female until later in life when they choose a preference for one or the other... hov

Some choose early and others never choose. ..Jess

So how does the pirate relate to all this?

Everyone looks at Kena....how does the pirate fit in to all of this?

She changes into her val persona  
No pirate, just a jedi who was undercover

Shock in the crowd.....  
More questions? ....Hov

Is 10% really enough to run such a large empire?

Policy questions. ...Talon why did I agree to this? I hate policy questions ...yes 10% is enough, I don't believe in over straining my people's resources. ...Hov

Little girl comes up...  
Can I pet your wings?

Hov smiles. ...you may, be gentle

She jumps up and shyly touches his wings

He's so adorable!...

Are we sure he's a leader?

Who cares, hes been in power for six months and solved more problems than the republic ever did.

Who knew an empire could be a good thing?

So soft...little girl

Yes little one. But its important to ask any kesh before touching them.

Thank you. ..little girl smiles and jumps down

Any other questions my good people?

Why are the Prince and Princess Jedi?

When they were born they were stolen from us on stewjon. The people who took them brought them here to coruscant and abandoned them in the lower levels. Lucky for us a good kind soul found them and took them to an orphanage where the jedi were called because of their abilities. They were raised in the order and are happy serving the galaxy as guardians of the peace.

Are the Prince and Princess even old enough to be having kids? Aren't they the kesh equivalent of teenagers?

Normally yes they would be a bit young but their mother, my first wife, had unique genetics that passed to our twins and made them mature faster than an average kesh.

Like me they age like humans. ..AJ

Anything else we need to put to rest?

Why is your youngest named Joe Fox? When the first four are Obi, Kena, Ravi, and Navi Wan Kenobi?

Because I named him after my great grandfather... jess

Questioner still visibly confused

There are 3 main noble families of stewjon. The kenobis, the Skywalker's, and the foxes. I was born to the fox family and wanted to honor my past with my youngest.

Any last questions before we wrap this up? ....hov

Silence and shaking heads, lots of muttering

Very well good to see you my people. ...Flys off the stage followed by the rest of the family

Obi-wan and siri walk through the crowd back to the temple

That went....siri

Oddly well?.... obi-wan

Yeah...Siri 

Nothing went wrong? ....Obi-wan

I don't think it did. They seem curious more than scared or angry about what's happening....siri

I must admit I didn't expect that to go well...obi

Why not?

The entire royal family in one public place with only the Skywalkers for security, less than a year after taking power and answering any questions asked? It sounded like a recipe for disaster

There were 3 well known jedi as well

Still. I was expecting an attack or at least more invasive questions

I don't think the questions about mandalore are done. Kena made too much of a spectacle

Probably not. Unfortunately

Random person comes up and hugs him

Odd? Can I help you?

It's just good to know I wasn't the only one... person hugs him again and walks away

What? Was that about. ..Siri why am I being hugged by random strangers?...Obi 

Woman...

That was my brother. We're from mandalore but couldn't stay there for his own sake.

Oh.... Ah. ...Sorry?

Satine, she deserved exactly what she got. Sorry he was just so glad he wasn't the only one who suffered because of her. He wanted to show support with out being too intrusive

Ah....ok....stunned with the realization that it wasn't just him and Korkie that Satine hurt

It's taken him five years to even hold someone's hand that isnt mine. Sorry I didn't mean... I should go after him

We understand. You're brother is very brave and lucky to have you ...Siri

It's a twin thing. Thank you I'll let him know you said that princess... she bows and goes after her brother

She hurt others? ....obi-wan to siri

They were both not lying love. And does it surprise you?

Yes and no 

Want to talk about it?

Maybe later. ..I need to process and maybe reset first

Ok.. puts her hand around his waist as they walk


End file.
